The Crow: Death & Love
by Little.Rat
Summary: ¿Hasta donde puede llegar tu odio?, ¿Cuanto puedes llegar a amar a una persona?... Esta es la historia de un hombre, de un cuervo... de un amor que sobrevive aun después de la muerte y de una dulce y cruel venganza. Entren y lean
1. Prólogo

** Hola :)!!! **

**Se me ha ocurrido otra historia jeje :D, esta la seguire paralela a _viviendo junto a ti _así que no se preocupen xD. **

**Antes de comenzar quisiera dejar en claro que esta historia esta inspirada en la misma linea argmental del cuervo pero bien es independiente de las historias ya existentes, por lo que podemos concluir en que solo debo agradecer a James O´Barr la idea central de todo lo que ya se ha hecho y que me ha permitido realizar esta historia. D: Sera bastante triste... eso si, pero creo que les gustara. :)**

**Aclaración: **La idea central pertenece a James O´Barr, y lo admiro por eso... Final Fantasy es de su respectivo creador.

**Nota de la Autora: **recomiendo escuchar mientras leen **Pain and Retribution**, que forma parte de la banda sonora de la primera pelicula de El Cuervo. u__u eso si... tendran que ponerla dos veces seguidas porque es un poco corta pero queda excelente.

**

* * *

**

**The Crow: Death & Love**

**Prólogo**

De un momento a otro su visión cambió y entonces se topo con una noche lluviosa y con un penetrante olor a tierra húmeda en su nariz, aquel aroma era nostálgico y fúnebre. El cementerio estaba vacío, lo que era razonable por el tiempo y las condiciones del ambiente, además… esa no era una de las mejores horas para andar visitando a los muertos pero ¿Acaso él estaba vivo?, en lo absoluto, formaba parte del mismo circulo vicioso de gente destronada de la vida y lanzada en uno de esos huecos de 3 metros que eran cubiertos con tierra.

Entonces ¿qué demonios hacia respirando?, ¿por qué parecía vivo? Demasiadas preguntas para tan pocas respuestas y cicatrices a lo largo del cuerpo que no daban alguna explicación posible a su supervivencia.

Los ojos le dolían como si estuviesen secos, como si les hubiesen echado tierra dentro y hubiesen estado así un largo rato. Las manos ahuecadas en las palmas por dos enormes cicatrices, ardían como si su propia sangre fuese ácido. Las piernas destrozadas en los muslos, una enorme cicatriz en la garganta, los golpes a lo largo del cráneo que aun dolían y le hacían creer que le faltaba al menos la otra mitad del cerebro… ¿Qué había pasado?

Buscó extendiendo la mirada a lo largo del pavimento, del cielo y de la lluvia… algo le faltaba, algo que había sido parte de él no estaba y no lograba recordar que era. Entonces en cuanto un relámpago iluminó el cielo… lo recordó. Sus pupilas dilatadas saliendo del estado soñoliento brillaron ante la ansiedad del espiritu de aquel hombre…

**Tenía que estar bien… **

Por supuesto que lo estaria... él juró potegerla siempre y no hubiese faltado a su promesa jamás pero... El alma esperanzada dejo de gritar en su interior cuando al fin logró visualizar la lápida frente a él, aquel pedazo de piedra con ese nombre que consiguió que los ojos se llenasen de lágrimas y la voz regresara a sus labios…

-Aeris…- susurró tratando de ponerse de pie y caminar pero cayó antes de conseguir algún resultado. Las heridas en los talones y los muslos no le dejaban moverse entonces empezó a arrastrarse con los brazos mientras decía entre sollozos- no por favor… no- por fin llego a la piedra y repaso el nombre tallado con los dedos mojados- mi amor…

La voz dejo derramar todo el amor del mundo junto a unas gruesas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de los ojos. Estaba abrazado al pedazo de piedra tratando de encontrar explicaciones.

Si había pasado, aquel horrible recuerdo que aun no tomaba nitidez realmente había ocurrido… no era una pesadilla como todas las demás, esta vez consiguieron separarlos pero ¿Por qué? Algo le decía que él se había marchado con ella esa noche y podría jurar que se vio a si mismo bajo tierra intentando tomar aquella frágil mano entre las suyas para poder descansar en paz.

Su mirada se desvió al suelo excavado que estaba a su lado… eso era lo que el había hecho para salir pero no podía recordarlo ¿Era entonces que ella también estaba viva o que a él lo habían enterrado por accidente?, ninguna de las dos teorías tenía sentido en ese momento, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía porque andaba pensando en ello si lo que más quería en ese momento era morir para estar con ella. Besó la fría piedra con los labios cuarteados y entonces el graznido de un cuervo le interrumpió los pensamientos, el animal voló sobre su cabeza y se detuvo sobre la lápida mirándolo fijamente.

Para el ave el sujeto daba lástima, aquel cuerpo pálido y mojado tirado sobre la tierra con la cara totalmente desfigurada de dolor no era más que otra muestra de autocompasión humana o quizas de algo un poco más fuerte que el amor hacia si mismo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- preguntó al escuchar un segundo graznido- déjame morir en paz- Apretó los ojos tratando de evadir los pequeños pero penetrantes ojos del negro animal, entonces como por inercia los abrió de nuevo y sintió como el ave volaba sobre el terreno y vio lo mismo que el cuervo podía ver… un cementerio vacío con un hombre miserable llorando sobre una tumba.

_- Te dije que no miraras- _aquella voz provenía del cuervo. Las palabras tocaron algún punto, alguna parte en su cerebro que lo llevó a mirar de nuevo a través de los ojos del animal pero… esta ves se vió a si mismo clavado de las extremidades sobre una pared y a una hermosa chica tendida en el suelo ensangrentada y medio muerta llorando de dolor…

_-!!ZACK¡¡-_

Era el grito de la chica… era el grito de su novia… era el grito de la mujer que amaba y que no había conseguido proteger.

Él mismo gritó en aquel instante tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de olvidar la voz llorosa, el llanto, su sonrisa, sus manos… tratando de olvidar lo que había perdido por no ser un poco más fuerte, tratando de evitar el sentimiento de culpa que lo estaba destrozando.

-¡AERIS!- gritó con más fuerza bajo la lluvia y los truenos que resonaban a lo lejos iluminando las nubes. Ya nada tenía sentido si ella no estaba allí.

El cuervo aleteo un poco antes de terminar de posarse sobre las ramas de un árbol cercano, todo sin dejar de mirar al hombre que lloraba. A lo largo de su vida había aprendido que las personas que nacen para estar juntas no podían ser separadas de una manera tan violenta y menos guardando algún tipo de rencor en sus corazones. Para estar juntos de nuevo y hasta el final, se debían de resolver los asuntos que se tenían pendientes, solo así él podría volver a su lado.

-_Te ayudare_- musitó sobrevolando el mismo espació.

Con los ojos hinchados y los puños destrozados de tanto apretar, el sujeto se colocó de pie. Las heridas cerraron al instante y con una de las manos se quito el flequillo de la cara dejando ver dos orbes vacios, sin brillo… sin expresión.

-Entonces comienza- ordenó mientras sin sentir dolor alguno comenzaba a correr detras de él y una frívola y macabra expresión se le dibujaba en el rostro.

* * *

**Que les parecio??? ^^**

**Tenia ganas de hacer algo así desde hace tiempo pero no habia podido xD jeje.**

** Por fa necesito opiniones :D... miren que la historia es un pelin compleja de desarrollar D: ... :) un review nos hace felices a todos jajaja!**

**Nos leemos!!!**


	2. Primera noche: Dolor

**Hellooo :D!**

**Como estan todos?... u_u Se que mi larga ausencia no tiene alguna justificacion razonable... pero, enorgullescanse *-* Estan leyendo lo que escribe una bachiller de la república de Venezuela :3, oh si. Despues de todo mi esfuerzo y dedicacion consegui graduarme *A*!**

**Asi que ahora pa la universidad y a seguir estudiando para poder dominar al mundo xD! **

**Ahora enfocandonos un poco mas en la historia ¬w¬... me contenta mucho que les agrade la idea de un cuervo que protagonise Zack, la verdad todo vino a mi mente en una noche de insomnio xD! Gracias a oodball167, a Jessica y a Tamborilero :D! Saben que me hacen muy feliz cada ves que me comentan :3!**

**Lo que viene a continuacion es un poco fuerte a nivel sentimental... D: no se como se lo tomen pero lo advierto para que no se me asusten despues... lean por favor**

**Aclaracion: **El cuervo es propiedad de James O`Barr, yo solo tomo la idea central sin fines de lucro. Los personajes de Final fantasy tampoco me pertenecen... ¬¬ pero eso ya lo saben.

* * *

**Primera noche:** Dolor

La noche seguía húmeda y fría aunque ya la lluvia había cesado. El barro se hundía a cada paso que daba bajo sus pies descalzos.

El cuervo siguió su curso por los oscuros cielos hasta posarse en la buhardilla del desván de una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Parecía haber sido dueña de un jardín, de seguro verde y hermoso del que solo quedaban recuerdos, los trozos de vidrio regados en la tierra antiguamente encajados en las ventanas y una pequeña cerca astillada y podrida de bordeaba la entrada.

Se paralizo al ver el pórtico… cuantos recuerdos hermosos de una chica regando las flores, de ambos sentados en los escalones de madera observando las estrellas, el sabor de sus labios cada mañana al salir… ¿Cuánto más podría soportar? Con la mano abierta se tomo el rostro tratando de evitar llorar y siguiendo al cuervo en silencio, camino como por inercia recordando cada centímetro de aquel lugar.

La puerta estaba bloqueada, tablas de madera y cintas con el clásico KEEP OUT la cubrían de lado a lado. Era mejor no deshacerse de aquello y poniendo en práctica su recién adquirida agilidad, trepo por una enredadera hasta la buhardilla abierta del tercer piso de la casa. La estancia estaba mucho más fría de lo que recordaba. El moho cubría los pisos y las paredes que comenzaban a pudrirse al igual que la cerca. La polvorienta madera del piso rechinaba a la primera pisada y todo lo que el había dejado en aquel lugar se transfiguraba dando paso a cosas que no creía posibles.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y llegó al segundo piso, no lo pensó dos veces para correr hacia los otros peldaños… asomándose con cuidado a la planta baja de la casa, pero entonces…

"_una chica tirada en el suelo, un hombre siendo apuñalado, gritos, golpes, sangre y otros 4 rostros riendo su dolor"_

Cayó entonces por los escalones con las manos en el cráneo y elevo la vista hacia el traga luz de la escalera… y la vio reír bajo esa luz inexistente. Apoyo sus manos sobre su espalda y de un brinco se levanto casi volando de nuevo hacia el segundo piso… buscando la habitación al final del pasillo. Abrió de un portazo y observo las finas sabanas blancas cubrir el espacio… todo estaba igual que la última noche que lo vio. ¿Acaso el mundo era un mejor lugar ahora?, de ninguna manera, lo más probable es que los policías hubiesen cercado el sitio de forma amenazante.

Sintió el aleteo del cuervo posándose en la ventana… y se acostó en la cama, se abrazo de las sábanas y miro al animal. Lo hizo de nuevo… Se vio a si mismo desnudo, siendo llenando de besos… de amor, a él cubriendo de besos y caricias a la sutil porcelana que reposaba a su lado… la que no dejaba de pronunciar un instante…

_**Te amo**_

Y en ese silencio consiguió volver a escucharlo tan claro como había escuchado la lluvia horas antes. Se levanto lentamente y se paro frente al espejo, se miro y se detallo… Lo que había frente a él era un hombre de 25 años, de cabellos medio largos y ojos color cielo… solo que ya no tenían el sol que los hacía brillar, ahora era un firmamento nublado cubierto de rabia y rencor. Sin soportar verse un minuto más, partió el objeto de un puñetazo y cayo arrodillado solo para encontrarse con la máscara de mimo… su máscara, la que ella utilizaba para hacerlo reír.

_-Zack, apúrate- la chica le llamaba desde la sala. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de los que se usan en las oficinas y su cabellos caían sueltos sobre su esbelta espalda- Llegaras tarde._

_-Ya voy- salió del cuarto quejándose y luchando con su corbata mientras bajaba las escaleras- Detesto los disfraces- forcejeo un poco más las delgadas tiras- y más los que no puedo acomodar yo mismo._

_-Llevar tacones tampoco es sencillo- le decía mientras se acercaba entre pequeñas risas a él y acomodaba su corbata- pero si queremos conservar este lugar tenemos que trabajar._

_-Lo sé- le tomo el rostro y deposito un cálido beso en los rosados labios- por eso es que lo hago… todo es por ti._

_Le encantaba estar así con ella. Si por ello había tenido que dejar la música y ella abandonado su carrera de actriz, no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo primordial en aquel entonces era conservar la pequeña casa y convertirla en su nuevo hogar y con ello casarse con la mujer que tanto amaba… ella se merecía eso y mucho más._

_-Es mejor que nos marchemos- se separo de él buscando un poco de aire- si continuamos así no iremos a trabajar hoy- le beso la mejilla y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta._

_-A veces puedes llegar a ser excesivamente cruel…- Comento acercándosele por la espalada y tomándola de la cintura para susurrarle al oído- por eso no te dejare dormir esta noche- le besó con picardía el cuello y se separo para acomodarse el saco y tomar las llaves de la cómoda._

_-Tendré que prepararme para ello Sr. Fair- Le miro con cariño y tomo su bolso. El hombre quiso abrir la puerta y al girar la perilla se detuvo- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Parece forzada- la perilla no giraba por completo así que tuvo que aplicar un poco mas de fuerza- no me gusta para nada esto- y de un golpe se abrió._

_-A lo mejor es la cerradura- Aeris se acerco y observo el objeto- Esta vieja y desgastada- miro el rostro endurecido y preocupado de su novio y con cariño lo calmo- la cambiaremos. _

_Era capaz de eso y más, de convertir lo que a él le parecía un problema mayúsculo en una cosa sin sentido. La preocupación se desvaneció y volvió a mirarla_

_-Tienes razón- salió y cerró la puerta con llave- ando un poco paranoico últimamente-_

_Ambos se encaminaron a la motocicleta del chico y la chica se coloco el casco y se sentó tomando la cintura del de ojos celestes._

_-Ya sabes que no me gusta que no lleves protección- Recalco al oído de Zack mientras este encendía el vehículo._

_-No te preocupes cariño… es mejor que tu lleves el casco- Antes de arrancar, miro su rostro y convencido de que el comentario que había hecho no aliviaría su expresión, agrego- Además, bicho malo nunca muere._

Que terrible le había resultado el comentario de aquel entonces…

_Las calles estaban relativamente despejadas y ambos iban en silencio durante el camino. Sabía que a la de ojos verdes le importaba su seguridad pero era prioridad el pagar la casa y no hacer ningún gasto fuera de lugar, y menos uno que no tendría el menor sentido para él. Llegaron al fin a la pequeña sede donde trabajaba la muchacha, rápidamente bajó del asiento y lo miró a los ojos_

_-Escúchame bien Zack Fair, para mi es más importante tu vida que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo…- le beso la frente y le revolvió el rebelde cabello azabache- Así que no creas que te libraras de comprar un casco- y acto seguido le coloco el que ella llevaba puesto._

_-Si así lo ordena mi princesa, creo que no tengo muchas opciones- Sonrió bajo el plástico que le cubría la cabeza- Sera mejor que entres antes de que te anoten un retraso- Acelero la motocicleta._

_-Nos veremos en la noche- se acomodo un poco y lo miro con cariño antes de irse- Te amo_

_-Y yo a ti-_

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué demonios no era capaz de recordar aquello con una sonrisa en los labios?... ¿En que había fallado?...

Se levanto despacio y vio como las heridas en su mano comenzaban a cicatrizar rápidamente. Miró al vacio y decidió caminar nuevamente hacia las escaleras con lentitud… ¿la lluvia caía por que el cielo sentía lastima de él?... no, si alguna entidad divina hubiese sentido siquiera un poco de pena o de piedad por lo ocurrido, no lo hubiesen traído de vuelta para experimentar en carne viva lo que había pasado.

Los peldaños se hicieron eternos uno tras otro, era como el camino al calvario de Cristo… realmente irónico recordando su situación. El final era nada más y nada menos que volver a ver su inútil actuación delante de lo que fue la causa de su muerte… el asesinato y la tortura de quien más amaba… y todo empezaba en un susurro…

_-¡Te juro que los matare por esto!- gritaba molesto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo principal de la casa_

_-No es nada Zack… ya todo paso- intentaba alcanzarlo con los ojos llenos de preocupación_

_-¡Con un demonio Aeris!- la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo- ¡Mírame!- la chica abrió los ojos… bellos y brillantes pero llenos de lagrimas- ¿cómo puedes decirme que no es nada?…- le hablo con cariño y la soltó para abrazarla- tienes la cara hinchada y una cortada en la frente… ¿Cómo eres capaz de pedirme que calme?-_

_-Zack…- susurro mientras lo apretaba más contra sí y empezaba a llora._

_-Yo te amo Aeris- pronuncio con ternura- Y si alguien te hace algo soy capaz de matarlo… no me importa lo que me pase-_

_La muchacha no contesto. El abrazo contra su cuerpo expresaba mucho más que mil palabras._

_En el trabajo tan inseguro como misterioso, al jefe se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de tratar de abusar de ella mientras le llevaba unos papeles a su oficina. El resultado del forcejeo y el bolígrafo que encajo en el ojo del sujeto no eran nada más y nada menos que una cortada a lo largo de la sien y un puñetazo en una mejilla que le tenía la cara hinchada de sobremanera._

_-Zack… por ahora solo quiero estar contigo- lo beso con ternura y enredo los brazos por detrás de su cabeza- el resto del mundo no me importa si estas tu-_

_El la tomo de la cintura y la levanto del suelo… esa noche le haría el amor como nunca antes._

_Llegaron a la habitación y lentamente la deposito sobre el colchón y, entre besos y caricias se coloco sobre su cuerpo. El aroma de los lirios que emanaba de su cabello era el Edén soñado por cualquier mortal… sus labios dulces y suaves. El mundo podía pudrirse en aquel instante y a él no le importaría porque estando con ella lo demás no tenía sentido, pero…_

_-¿Qué fue eso?- se separo rápidamente al escuchar un estruendo en la parte de abajo_

_- No lo sé- se volvió a escuchar un golpe, esta vez mas fuerte que el anterior- Quédate aquí… revisare abajo-_

_Aun llevaba el pantalón, los pies y el torso desnudos. Aeris se coloco rápidamente la bata de baño… no debía andar en ropa interior bajo ninguna circunstancia. El de ojos color cielo caminaba con lentitud y procuraba no hacer el menor ruido en cada una de sus pisadas. Al llegar al final del pasillo se asomo por la baranda y entonces los vio, eran 4 sujetos que acababan con todos los objetos de la planta inferior con bates, cuchillos y sus propias manos. _

_-Con que ahí estas…- grito un pelirrojo desde abajo armado con un bate- Oye Rufus… lo encontré- señalo con el dedo_

_-No seas imbécil. Lo que buscamos es una chica- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y miro divertido al de cabellos negros- Aunque este no está nada mal-_

_Aquello le resulto asqueroso y repulsivo. Aquellos sujetos tenían la pinta de algo peligroso acompañado de un brillo psicótico y maligno en la mirada. Tenía que sacarlos de ahí como diera lugar. _

_-Deja tus vainas para después Rufus- le reclamo un chico de cabello plateado largo- Acabemos con esta mierda de una vez-_

_-Yazoo tiene razón- Reno se paso la lengua por los labios- que empiece la diversión- comenzó a subir las escaleras con el bate en mano. _

_Conocer algún tipo de disciplina en defensa personal no le serviría de nada… la vida no era como en las películas en donde con un poco de karate vences a 10 de un solo golpe. Debía evitar que la encontraran, evitar que subieran las escaleras así que como pudo, atravesó al pelirrojo y bajo las escaleras…_

_-Con que te las tiras de valiente- se golpeo el bate sobre una mano- ¡Veamos que puedes hacer contra esto!- comenzó a bajar detrás de él dando golpes con el bate que por fortuna logro esquivar._

_-Esto será divertido- susurro una voz detrás y sin previo aviso lo tomo de los hombros y lo estrello contra una pared dejándolo pronto en el suelo- vamos…¡levántate!_

_Aquel sujeto era el último, un hombre alto y corpulento con el cabello plateado también… se parecía mucho al tal Yazoo. _

_-Reno, Loz, Yazoo…- llamo el rubio cenizo desde el primer peldaño de la escalera- Háganse cargo de él.- y sin más, empezó a subir._

_-¡Detente!- grito aun tirado en el piso y con un hilo de sangre brotando de los labios._

_El sujeto había llegado ya a la puerta cerrada que la chica reforzaba con el peso de su cuerpo por detrás. _

_-Abre cariño- lo dijo como si de pedir un favor se tratase- sino me veré obligado a hacerte sufrir aun más de lo que tengo planeado- tomo la pistola de su bolsillo y le pego un tiro a la cerradura…- ¡Abre de una vez maldita perra!- basto una patada para abrir el lugar._

_Aeris busco algo con que defenderse pero al no encontrar nada, recibió un fuerte y acertado golpe con la cacha del arma en la cabeza… casi la deja inconsciente. _

_¡Aeris!- Zack entro por la puerta con la cara cubierta de sangre provenientes de su cabeza- ¡Maldito!- se abalanzo hacia el rubio pero el pelirrojo apareció detrás de él y le golpeo la cabeza nuevamente con el bate de hierro._

_-No eres más que basura- Rufus coloco el pie sobre la cabeza destrozada y acompaño la escena con una risa maliciosa._

_-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí- Yazoo se acerco hacia la chica y la tomo de los cabellos- Parece que el señor Sephiroth perdió el ojo por una buena razón- acerco su rostro y paso su lengua por la mejilla de aquel rostro asustado._

_-Aquí no Yazoo… este lugar me provoca nauseas- se dirigió a la puerta y desde allí ordeno- bájenlos-_

_Sin ningún tipo de sutileza los tomaron a cada uno del cabello y los arrastraron por el pasillo dejando rastros de sangre, a él lo tiraron escaleras abajo y llego rodando al primer descanso con apenas un poco de visión mientras que a ella la arrastraron peldaño a peldaño halando la larga y avellana cabellera. _

_-Zack…- susurro llorando y extendiendo las manos tratando de alcanzarlo._

_-Ae.. ris- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impotente?... juró siempre protegerla y no podía dejarla así sin hacer nada. _

_Sacando fuerza de donde no las tenía, se puso en pie y consiguió darle un golpe a Yazoo que era el que la llevaba de aquella forma brutal. Al caer, la de ojos verdes se puso de pie tratando de correr pero…_

_-¿A dónde crees que vas…?- Loz sonrió y la halo de nuevo del cabello trayéndola de este hacia su cuerpo- Ni siquiera hemos comenzado contigo...-_

_Yazzo saco el arma brillante y le asesto una bala en el muslo derecho al chico que caminaba a duras penas, haciéndolo caer._

_-Ya me canse de ti- lo tomo del cuello e introdujo el tubo de metal en la boca- ¿Qué tal si te vuelo los sesos delante de tu novia?- Rió irónicamente._

_-No por favor- lloraba ella desde los brazos del otro hombre- no lo maten- El pelirrojo se acerco a ella y le tomo el rostro_

_- Pobrecita… tienes razón- se volteo a ver al rubio- Rufus… ¿no privaras al chico del espectáculo verdad?- Al hombre se le dibujo una sonrisa._

_-Loz… utiliza tu imaginación- Ordeno el rubio. Sin pensarlo mucho, el mencionado tiro a la chica contra el suelo._

_Caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina y luego de revisar por todos lados, trajo consigo una caja de cuchillos aun empacada._

_-¿Les parece buena idea?- sonrió sacando un cuchillo de descuartizar de la caja- a mi me parece divertido- levanto a Zack del suelo y lo apoyo de la pared con su brazo. _

_-Mira esto preciosa- Yazoo le levanto la cabeza y ella abriendo los ojos como platos, empezó a llorar. _

_No fue indoloro pero sí bastante rápido, tanto que ni siquiera había tenido el momento ni el tiempo para gritar, solo se quejaba al sentir como el metal le atravesaba la piel, la carne y finalmente los músculos, para luego terminar sosteniéndose en la pared. Loz clavó su cuerpo a manera de "Jesucristo"… lo más original había sido atravesarle el estomago con el cuchillo más grueso, tratando que terminase de morir._

_-¡ZACK!- gritó ahogándose en llanto._

_-No grites cariño… aun no está muerto- Yazoo le hablo al oído agachado junto a ella- Antes tiene que ver esto-_

_En un movimiento brusco, la tumbo de espalda contra el suelo montándose sobre ella y arrancándole la ropa como si de papel se tratase y fue entonces cuando empezó a besarle el cuerpo desnudo de manera repugnante._

_-¿Quieres ver una pistola cariño?- reía mientras desabrochaba su pantalón- te aseguro que esta te encantara- y sin previo aviso empezó la jugada._

_Con la poca fuerza restante levanto la cabeza, elevo la mirada y lo vio. Tenía que librarse de aquello que lo apresaba para poder ayudarla pero sus brazos y sus piernas ya no respondían las órdenes de su cerebro._

_-Aeris- forzó la garganta para pronunciar el nombre que era miel en sus labios._

_Todos aquellos sujetos estaban sobre ella… la golpeaban, la hacían gritar, la hacían llorar, la cortaban, la torturaban… la violaban brutalmente y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo._

_-Deténganse… por … fa… vor- intento decir con la cara hinchada de tantos golpes._

_-Cállate… oh por Dios- gemía uno de los sujetos mientras la profanaba y le clavaba un cuchillo en el abdomen haciéndola gritar._

_Moría lentamente, la sangre se derramaba por entre los cuchillos y sobre el suelo. Su cabeza estaba completamente destruida y su estomago ya no funcionaba como antes… ¿Por qué no podía ayudarla?... ¿Por qué no terminaba de morir?_

_-¡CON UN DEMONIO!- gritó botando una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca- ¡Déjenla ya!- Estaba llorando_

_El cuerpo de su amada yacía en el suelo, harto de lágrimas y de dolor. La sangre fluía de las cortadas y los golpes que los bastardos le habían dado._

_-Adiós niño- Loz se había abrochado los pantalones y parado frente a él- Muérete de una vez por todas- y lo último que vio fue la hoja del cuchillo antes de atravesar su garganta, los ojos verdes llorar desde el suelo, los hombres acabar con el cuerpo de su amada, la sangre sobre el suelo y su propio cadáver colapsar sobre la pared manchada…_

_**Te dije que no miraras**_

Las palabras del cuervo resonaron en su cabeza devolviéndolo a la realidad. Los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y el cuerpo se apoyaba en la pared aun manchada de sangre.

-¿Qué paso con ella?- le pregunto al cuervo… la respuesta fue silencio.

Era obvio de que sabía que había muerto, lo leyó en la lapida pero… ¿Cuánto más hubo de sufrir para acabar con la agonía?, al parecer el animal no podía contestarle. Caminó unos centímetros hacia la concina. Los estantes permanecían enteros y lo único desaparecido era la vajilla y los cubiertos. Después de tanto tiempo… aquel sitio permanecía siendo cálido.

_-¿Por qué no te las comes?- peleaba la muchacha con falsa molestia- mira… son ricas- y se metió una cucharada a la boca._

_-Asco… no las comeré y es mi última palabra- le saco la lengua. Nada, ni siquiera ella tenía el poder suficiente para lograr que su boca y su estomago procesaran un plato de verduras._

_-No tienes remedio Zack Fair- suspiro- ya verás. Cuando andemos viejitos tu estarás sin energía y yo me mantendré en mi mejor forma… ¿y gracias a qué?, a las verduras claro está. Es más… morirás antes que yo si sigues comiendo tan mal como hasta ahora-_

_-Es que no planeo lo contrario- sonrió y la abrazo contra su pecho- no podría vivir sin ti Aeris-_

_-No es justo- se quejo sonriendo- tú y tus comentarios hacen que me rinda a mitad de mi propósito pero… igual te comerás el brócoli- se separo de el levantando la cucharilla- así que abre la boca y di ahhh-_

No podía vivir sin ella. Sin su voz, sin sus ojos, sin aquella hermosa mirada que conquistaba su corazón a cada instante. Simplemente no podía vivir si ella no estaba ahí con él, pero…

_Sephiroth… _recordó ese nombre. Más bien, el cuervo hizo que resonara en su memoria.

Todo era culpa de ese bastardo, de esos cuatro hijos de puta que convirtieron su vida en un infierno… que transformaron su corazón en hierro oxidado rechinante de dolor. Secó las lagrimas que le mojaban las mejillas, dio media vuelta y regreso a la habitación rápidamente. Abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche de la chica y lo encontró… el maquillaje con el que la había conocido una tarde de verano.

-¿Qué opinas chico?- sonrío dolorosamente al cuervo- ¿no crees que es prudente maquillar el dolor?- el ave contesto con un graznido y voló sobre el escaparate. Dentro encontró su vieja ropa, negra y ajustada, sus botas de cuero y una vieja guitarra desafinada. Tomo las prendas y se las deslizo sobre la piel. El cabello mojado le caía sobre el rostro y al parecer los libros y documentales tenían razón… había crecido un poco después de muerto.

-Los mimos son silenciosos… aun si el diablo se les apareciese intentando matarlos no gritarían, más bien sonreirían ante su propio dolor- comento es voz alta.

Tomo el pote de crema blanca, la base de maquillaje infaltable para un cómico de circo o un mimo de feria. Con ambas manos se la aplico sobre el rostro mirando su imagen en el espejo dividido. Luego fue el turno del lápiz labial…

"_no tienes idea de lo fastidioso que resulta pintarse los labios sin un espejo Zack"_

Aquel comentario le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. Su novia solía quejarse de que la moto careciera de espejo retrovisor, sin él no podía retocarse el maquillaje cuando olvidaba el espejo de mano en casa

Delineó los labios con el lápiz negro y luego se dirigió a sus ojos, pintando una enorme línea en la parte superior de cada ojo y luego otras en la parte inferior rellenándolas con el color… sin dejar ningún espacio de piel en el rostro que le hiciese parecer humano.

Rufus, Reno, Yazoo, Loz, Sephiroth… … nombres que danzaban en la cabeza con un solo propósito… **Todos tenían que morir.**

Sin duda alguna la sed de venganza y el ansia de sangre invadía sus pulmones como si de oxigeno se tratara. Las torturas que imaginaba para cada uno de ellos iban mas allá de ideas maquiavélicas o simples formas a medio tratar en su cerebro… aquello era de verdad enfermo y se convertiría en la mayor satisfacción que podría obtener en esa segunda vida donde lo único que podía mantenerlo vivo era eso…

_**Venganza**_

Subió nuevamente al ático y fue hacia la buhardilla abierta… había comenzado a llover nuevamente y junto con ella regreso la expresión sanguinaria que pocas horas antes se había posado en su rostro cuando observaba el cementerio.

El cuervo voló por debajo de la lluvia y llego a posarse sobre su hombro izquierdo

-Los muertos no hablan… son payasos que sonríen ante su propio dolor y que ríen de su sufrimiento. Y ese soy yo- un relámpago le ilumino el rostro… aquella noche apenas y acababa de empezar.

* * *

**:3 Que tal?**

**Creo que esta bien la descripcion... ni muy larga para que no se haga tediosa ni tampoco corta para que queden con ganas de más... por fa diganme su opinion.**

**Pienso que lo más dificil de escribir este Fic es plasmar el sufrimiento por el que pasa Zack a cada minuto... d_d pero no me rendire hasta conseguir expresarlo todo :D!**

**Ya saben lo que digo... :3 un comentario no le saca ulceras a nadie y hacen feliz a una ratita!**

**Saludos a todos :D! Nos leemos!**


End file.
